


Wild Nights

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [6]
Category: Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6





	Wild Nights

Ariel had just seen Marina off and sat in the car for a few moments to collect her thoughts. She had gotten the green light for their exploits and could barely contain her excitement. She would call Marina after work tonight to iron out some key details and work out times.  
   
Marina got back home and found Teresa sitting, legs crossed at the knees. It reminded her the night of their reconciliation when Isabel had sat in the same position while they waited for the woman they both loved dearly and had to share. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She stopped for a second to observe her. She loved this woman, so so much, with all of her being. What was she thinking?

"Hi babe." Teresa looked at her with a dimpled smile. "How was it, did she say yes?"

Her doubts evaporated. "Hi love, it went well, she said yes. She had been anxiously waiting to hear from us."

"Good."

"She'll call tonight to work out details."

"How do you feel?"

"A little excited, a little anxious. Most of all, I appreciate the fact we're exploring this together. I adore you."

"I adore, you." She ran her hands through Marina's hair, lifted her chin and they shared a heartfelt kiss. Teresa laid her head on her shoulder and held her for a moment. Marina ran her hands up and down her back, soothing and Teresa responded with a squeeze and a peck on her nose before letting go.  
   
Ariel had called as promised and would spend the weekend with them. She had suggested it and they all agreed after talking it over. It seemed like a lot of time but this was a big step and there was no point in doing this and feeling awkward, about when to take her leave or worse, running away at the crack of dawn. She wasn't sure what they were into but in addition to her weekender, she would bring her special bag, a sort of pleasure kit, if you will.  
   
When she got to their place, they were ready for the excursion. She got hugs and cheek kisses from both. She handed over the flowers and drinks she had brought to Marina. 

"These are lovely, thank you." She sniffed and Teresa did the same. She added a "thanks" to Ariel then took the colorful bouquet of flowers away to find a vase. Marina showed her to the guest room where she deposited her things. She would spend nights in their room and this was mostly to give her space, if she needed it.

 

They left soon after for a hike. She took them to her favorite spot which was elevated so they had a nice view of the surroundings and it was quiet. They took turns watching the birds with the binoculars. Marina stood behind Ariel as she pointed out an exotic colorful bird to her and grasped her shoulders lightly and got a smile in return.

"I see you came prepared," she mentioned looking at the items in Ariel's open bag.

"Yes, I usually do, when I come up here." She had brought some pencils and paper and drew a few birds. Ariel passed the binoculars to her and Marina wandered off. She took the opportunity to start drawing.  
Teresa stood to the side and observed the movements of her hands as she drew the lines, nice fingers. She had put her beautiful dark hair up and Teresa saw little wisps of hair that had escaped the tie on the nape of her neck, begging for a kiss. She settled for grazing the back of her neck with her fingers instead. Ariel swallowed and turned to look at her fully and

Teresa winked at her. "You're very talented. Have you considered doing this for a living?"

"Funny. Thank you," she replied with a bow and blush, "her dimples were very distracting. Oops, did I say that out loud?" Teresa smiled then heard Marina call out to her, she wanted her to see a hummingbird. She trailed some fingers down Ariel's arm leaving goosebumps in her wake as she went off to join Marina. Ariel took a deep breath wiped off her sweaty palms and went back to her drawing. After staying a few hours, they headed back.

"Thanks for sharing your secret hideout with us."

"Anytime, it's peaceful there. Good for reflecting and sketching."

"I bet," Marina replied with a mischievous look.

"Nope, haven't taken a lover there." They both laughed.

"I meant, I haven't shared the spot with a lover or in this case, two soon to be lovers."

"Good," Marina replied. "I would hate to think you collected lovers on a whim."

"Nah. Haven't felt the need to do that, before you two, as I said before." Better to dispel any misconceptions before they festered.

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"I know but I want to. What's for dinner?"

"Spoken like someone I know. I'm afraid you both have to work for your meals tonight."

"Too bad, I thought I would be a kept woman."

Teresa replied, "not a chance." The conversation flowed freely, they were all at ease like they had been friends for years and it wasn't awkward at all. Ariel talked about some of the properties she had shown and they told her how the renovations were coming along.  
   
After dinner, Ariel brought out her bag of goodies as she called it. 

"Feel free to dig in. I brought a few games and "things" we can play with.  
Marina and Teresa looked at the items and picked out some ties, a blindfold. The other things could wait. They went off separately to shower. Marina and Teresa together and Ariel, in the guest room.

 

"How about starting off with a massage for Ariel?" Marina asked.

"Great idea. We have some eucalyptus oil that would be perfect."

"Yes." They showered hands wandering, grazing sensitive spots, stoking their arousal without resolving it. Marina kissed the sensitive spot on Teresa's neck, the back of her ear and Teresa placed a thigh between her legs. Marina closed her eyes and rubbed herself against it for a few moments then stopped.

"Our guest will be waiting on us."

"And ...." Teresa bit and licked her earlobe.

"Babe ...." Said pleadingly.

"You're right. Sorry." Marina kissed her on the lips lightly and they got out of the shower and dried off.  
   
Ariel was waiting for them in the living room, hair down, dressed in a tunic with nothing but the outline of undies underneath which left nothing to the imagination. The temperature in the room seemed to go up a few degrees. They both wore shorts and tees.

"I took the liberty of pouring some Rosé for us." She held a couple of glasses in her hand.

"Good choice." Teresa took one, "thank you," handed it to Marina then took one for herself.

"To a no holds barred weekend."

"And lasting friendships." Marina added.

"Yes and safe words ... " Teresa added. They clinked glasses.

"Mmmmm, good," Marina said to which Ariel and Teresa replied, "yes."  
Ariel put down her glass when " _I Follow Rivers"_ came on and went to the middle of the room. She skipped around, danced in circles, hands in the air, bent at the elbows, held up her hair with her hand, eyes closed enjoying the music. She was such a free spirit and Teresa and Marina looked at her with huge smiles. Marina kissed Teresa on her lips, put down her drink. She walked over to Ariel, who was facing away from them, placed one hand on her waist so as not to startle her and moved the other slowly up her side and arm. Ariel reached behind, put her hands around her waist and they swayed together to the music. 

They looked sexy together, Teresa had to admit. Ariel turned around and smiled at Marina. Marina's eyes dropped to her full luscious lips and her hands trailed up the bare skin of Ariel's thighs and grabbed a butt. Teresa was thinking all along, that's my babe. Ariel couldn't resist and closed her eyes as she blindly sought Marina's lips. They exchanged a passionate kiss, Marina sucked her full lips into her mouth making sure to lick her upper and lower lips and gave them little nips. When the kiss ended, Ariel, placed her fingers on her own lips and Marina kissed her fingers.

They walked towards Teresa to the sounds of _Dontcha-The Internet_... Teresa had topped off their glasses and they took grateful sips. Marina touched Teresa's shoulder and kissed her ear. Teresa turned towards her, moved her hair away from her neck, held her cheeks and kissed her lips tenderly.

She turned to Ariel. "You have an interesting bag of goodies."

"Found some things you like?" She stood between her legs and danced right against her, hands on her hair moving her head side to side, hips grinding into her. Teresa held on to her neck with one hand and Ariel looked at her defiantly. Teresa pulled her tight against her, placed her lips against her ear and responded. "Maybe I found some things you, might like."  
Ariel's eyes widened and she looked at Teresa's crotch mouth dry. "I need another drink," she croaked, "definitely." Teresa smiled when she took a big gulp of her drink. Teresa held out her hand to Ariel, "dance with me."

"Of course," Ariel replied and put her hand in hers. They danced closely together. She put her hands around Teresa's neck and looked into her eyes as they barely moved to the music. Teresa's leg between hers was doing things to her and she felt like climbing on her. She hoped her eyes didn't reflect that. She turned around to cool off and held out a hand for Marina to join them which she did, readily.

Marina looked between the two with a raised eyebrow and smile directed at Teresa, "behave" and smirked at Ariel. She knew the sometimes overwhelming effect Teresa could have on someone.

She turned her attention to Ariel and pulled her into her arms. "How does a massage sound?"

"Divine," Ariel responded.

Marina replied, "can we use the blindfolds?"

"Absolutely. Everything in that bag is fair play. I'll let you know if anything makes me uncomfortable but I don't scare easily."

"Cool," Teresa replied. She had been quiet up to that point. She excused herself for a moment, "be right back." Marina and Ariel danced to Un Ãno de Amor and exchanged light kisses. Teresa's return coincided with the end of the song.  
   
After chatting for a bit, Marina led the way to their bedroom where the covers had been turned down, with red, white and pink petals on the bed, lights were dimmed just right. Marina looked at Teresa in surprise when she saw that and blew her a kiss. Teresa caught it and put it on her cheek.

Ariel stood at the foot of the bed, raised her hand and pulled off her tunic. Teresa and Marina followed suit and they were all in their undies. She sat down and moved higher in the bed. Teresa showed her the eucalyptus oil. "Ready?" Marina put on some music, _Girl-The Internet_.

"Yes." Ariel responded nervously, she suddenly had butterflies now that the time was nigh. Marina soothed her with little pecks. Teresa gave Ariel a peck and rubbed her back. Marina told her to lay on her stomach. "We'll start with your back."

"Okay, have at it."   
Teresa put some oil in Marina's palms and hers and they rubbed their hands together warming the oil. Marina gave Teresa a quick peck and got on her hunches on the right side of the bed and Teresa got on the left side.  
They each massaged a leg kneading, working slowly up her legs, thighs to her glutes, her lower back. "Mmmm," when they hit a tense spot. They worked methodically, spending minutes at a time in some spots, relaxing kinks and tense muscles.

Marina kept a hand on her and caressed her lightly while Teresa got a a little more of the oil. Marina massaged it onto Ariel's arms that were next to her head while Teresa started from her lower back and massaged slowly upwards with long smooth strokes on either side of her spine. Marina massaged her neck and tops of her shoulders feeling for tension, which she eased away. Ariel was so relaxed and had lost track of time and hoped she didn't fall asleep when she felt Teresa pat her back.

"Turn around." She laid still for a moment then turned around and laid on her back. They massaged her hands, legs, avoided her boobs, did her sides, barely. She was ticklish and broke out into a fit of giggles. After a few more soothing strokes, the massage was done.

 

Ariel let out a breath, "I feel good lalala..." That cut into the tension in the air and they all relaxed.  
Teresa and Marina washed their hands and got back in bed. They shared a few kisses then Teresa held up the blindfold.

"Is this okay?"

"Of course." Teresa tied it loosely over her eyes and asked, "how's that?"

"Perfect," Ariel replied. She was enjoying the attention of two beauties with _Evora's Besame Mucho_ in the background, yes to all the kisses, she thought to herself.

Teresa took Ariel's hand and placed kisses on the back of it and worked her way upward. Marina kissed the side of her neck and nipped at her pulse point. She turned her head in that direction and Marina ran her tongue over her upper and lower lips before teasing her lips apart. Ariel sucked on her tongue and arched into the kiss when she felt a tongue teasing her nipple to attention.

Marina kissed along her jaw while she cupped her other boob and squeezed it. Teresa bit on one nipple at the same time that Marina tugged on the other. They placed kisses on her stomach. Lips barely touching her skin, sometimes open and wet, nips, licks, along her side, to the underside of her boobs, her nipples.

"Uh ..." she reached out wanting to feel someone and turned to her side. Marina held her close and she kissed Marina's neck and reached between them, feeling, caressing her boobs. Teresa put her hand under her and held her boobs with both hands and squeezed them together and apart.

Ariel held onto the hand of the person she was facing, Marina, and put it between her legs then left it there. Marina ran her hand over her mound and slowly over her nether lips that were covered with moisture from her arousal. She moved with the hand touching her and against the person on her back.

She pulled off the blindfold. It took some time for her eyes to get accustomed to the low lighting after the blindfold was off.

"I want to see you both." Their touches were different and she could tell who was touching her but she wanted to make some eye contact.

"Of course," Marina replied and kissed her lips softly.  
Marina continued moving her hand, running them up and down her lips, dipped into her entrance then upwards to her sensitive bud.

"Yes." Ariel looked into Marina's eyes letting her see the effect of her touch. She closed her eyes when Marina circled her clit then stilled after pressing the pad of her fingers on there. Ariel moved her hips against Marina's finger, making contact just the way she wanted. She held on to Marina's arm as she rubbed herself against her fingers.

Teresa kissed and licked her nipples and Ariel moved her hands up pressing her head harder onto her boobs. "Harder." Teresa tugged and bit her nipples. She was moaning and could feel the tug below where Marina was rubbing her clit side to side then vertically. She pulled Teresa to her and moaned into her mouth when Teresa kissed her hard. Teresa put some fingers next to her entrance, teasing her by staying just out of reach. She pulled at her and Teresa finally moved it in and out of her. "Yes, right there." Just when she would get close, Teresa or Marina would slow down or change their strokes. Teresa found the sensitive spot on her neck and she extended her neck, giving her more access. Teresa bit into it as she went deep inside her. She couldn't have stopped her orgasm if she wanted and she came, as Teresa kept moving in and out of her, hips jerking tightening around Teresa's fingers with her clit pulsing against Marina's touch.

When she could move, she went into Marina's arms and Marina kissed her and ran her hand up and down her arms. Teresa made wide soothing motions on her back and placed idle kisses on her back and shoulders.

Marina leaned over and kissed Teresa while Ariel watched them. Ariel clasped a hand each and brought it to her lips. "Muah Muah. That was ... amazing, I think I saw stars."

Marina laughed, "you're cute," she kissed Ariel's cheek.

"I second that," Teresa added.

"Water?" Marina offered while Teresa went off to the loo. Ariel drank some water and declared she would be right back. They all tidied up and Teresa and Marina were back in bed, making out when Ariel came back. Teresa's hands were moving in and out of Marina who was straddling her. Marina held Teresa's head to her chest as Teresa's fingers moved in and out of her. She kissed her shoulders, ran her hand over her arm muscles and found purchase on her back giving herself more leverage as she moved against her. Marina nails dug into Teresa's back as she urged her on. Marina moved her hand down and rubbed Teresa's hardened nub although it was hard to focus with Teresa fucking her.

Ariel was getting turned on again, they looked so hot and beautiful as they moved against each other. She could imagine Teresa doing that to her and their eyes net making her blush deeply. She kept a mental picture of that position in mind, maybe she'll draw them later.

Ariel got on the bed and knelt behind Marina and Marina could feel her hardened nipples against her back. That moaning was surprisingly coming from her. She usually wasn't this vocal but it was that kind of night. She relaxed into the feeling especially when she noticed how turned on Teresa and Ariel got. Marina came first biting on Teresa's neck which sent Teresa over the edge and she came soon after, sharing little kisses. All three snuggled for a bit then Teresa and Marina went off and washed their hands and tidied up.

Teresa lifted Marina's chin, "doing okay?"

"Yes love. Come on." They walked back to the bedroom with hands clasped.

 

Ariel had been waiting on them and her hands had been running idly, touching, a boob, her stomach and ended between her legs, imagining Teresa fucking her.

"Tsk tsk, having fun without us?" Ariel almost jumped out of her skin.

"I got turned on watching the two of you and had to keep busy while waiting on your return." They got back in bed and snuggled with Teresa in the middle this time. Marina kissed Teresa's shoulder and laid her head on it. She kissed her lips then ran her hand over Teresa's stomach. Teresa rubbed Marina's arm and her back. Ariel snuggled against her other side and she kissed the top of her head.

Teresa moved her hands down Ariel's stomach, touched her thighs, avoiding the v between her legs. Ariel parted her legs, inviting her touch. Teresa ran the back of her fingers up and down her wet lips, parting them, teasing her sensitive nub out to play. Marina got on her other side and moved some fingers in and out of her entrance while Ariel's hips moved frantically. They both felt her oncoming climax and doubled their efforts and she came with a drawn out groan and incoherent sounds.

 

She stretched languidly and sought a warm body to snuggle into, which happened to be Teresa. Marina snuggled into her back. They laid quietly and fell asleep to hearts beating rhythmically. It had been an amazing and eye-opening evening/night and they had the whole day tomorrow to do it again. She had a few things up her sleeve or down her legs, that involved lacy garter belts and dancing. There were also a few things in the bag she hoped a certain someone would use on her.  
 


End file.
